Last Resort
by onewritinggirl
Summary: Come on, you're really not curious as to what happens when Beckett slams that guy into the glass? Well I was, so here it is, minor spoiler alert, if I must say.
1. Chapter 1

**_9th. I'm kinda suprised that I haven't seen anyone try this scene yet. I know that everyone's doing the kiss scenario. But this scene caught my attention._**

**_So here it is; it's gonna be both Castle and Beckett's point of view, on the moment in THAT PROMO, when she slams the guy into the glass. If you haven't seen it, you really need to check that out._**

**_Did I say *SPOILER ALERT* already, oops, my bad._**

**_Disclaimer: Duh, I'm 17 and don't even have the money to fix my own car._**

**_Is it January 24th yet?_**

* * *

**_Castle's Point of View_**

"_She was pretty tasty."_

Castle was fairly certain those two seconds were the longest and scariest seconds of his life. Though for the longest seconds of his life; he wasn't quite sure as to how they seemed to go by so fast. He didn't have a moment to give it another thought, because in the third second he was on his feet; his body reacting before his mind even comprehended what was going on.

In his haste to reach Beckett, he almost flipped over the interrogation table along with the chairs that were already turned upside down. He paused, only for a moment, trying to calculate the best way to pull Beckett off of Vulcan. Before he could act, Ryan and Esposito barged in and jumped between the two, while Rick threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Beckett's waist.

But Kate Beckett was not one to be restrained as she lunged once more for the man Ryan and Esposito currently had by the shoulders. Rick would have lost his grip if Captain Montgomery had not decided to run in right at that moment and help him wrestle Beckett out of the room; her screaming profanities all the way out.

Once they managed to maneuver her into the elevator, and the Captain was certain Rick could keep her under control; he turned on his heel and walked back towards interrogation to help clean up the mess. He was also playing with the thought of finishing the job that Beckett has started; it's what a guy like that deserves.

Rick turned to look at her only once on the ride down, and saw how close she was to losing it. He knew she couldn't break down here in front of everyone, so he respected her space.

"Keys," he stated simply once they had reached the car outside, and was less than surprised when she surrendered them without argument.

Once inside the car, the walls she had built up specifically for this purpose came crashing down; Rick reached over and place a hand on her thigh helplessly. She intertwined their fingers, thankful for the support as gut wrenching sobs overtook her body. Rick threw the car in gear with one destination in mind; and texted Esposito for the address, removing his hand from Kate's just for a moment to do so.

"_147, S. 3__rd__ St, Brklyn. Hows she hldn up?"_ was the response he received no more than a minute later.

He quickly texted back, with after years of experience, he could do without taking his eyes of the road. _"Thanks, and as good as can be expected. I'm hoping this will help a little."_

"_Aight tk care of her bro."_

"_Always, and deck that guy once for me."_

He didn't receive a response after that. Hoping that Esposito took his request seriously and was fulfilling it, he slid the phone back into his pocket and snuck a glance over to Beckett to find her drifting off to sleep. Thankful that she could at least get a quick nap he turned up the radio just a tad, slipped his hand back into hers and rode the rest of the way in quiet contemplation.

"Beckett," he called once they had reached their destination. "Kate," He tried again gently squeezing her knee with the hand that she still had a hold of, even in her unconscious state. She sat up somewhat startled, before the events of the day dawned on her, and she slumped back in her seat a little. She looked out the window to take in her surroundings, and turned back to look at Castle; confusion gracing her features.

"Don't worry I called ahead."

"How did you.." she croaked, but he cut her off.

"Esposito,"

"Why?"

"Because I know if something like this happened with Alexis that I would want her to come to me first, and I secretly hope that she would be in need of the comfort only a dad can provide."

All Kate could do was give a small smile at his thoughtfulness. She peered over Castle's shoulder, out the window; to where her dad was walking down the front porch steps.

She leaned over and gave Castle a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before she threw the door open and stepped out. With Castle no more than a few inches behind her, and his hand encouragingly on the small of her back; she walked into her dad's waiting arms.

**tbc.**

* * *

**_On a side note: I don't know how far away her dad lives, I just kinda guessed._**

**_Thanks for reading kids, _**

**_Much Love_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I kinda underestimated how hard it would be to get inside of Beckett's head. I don't think I really did her enough justice; but you all should let me know if you agree or disagree, either way I love reviews.**_

_**This will wrap up this story, and this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. So I hope it's somewhat decent.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will own Castle the day pigs fly, oh wait we had that whole swine flu thing las year didn't we. Well I guess that analogy doesn't work. Either way I don't own it.**_

_**I made this a T rating specifically for this chapter, there some use of language, not terrible, but some.**_

_**Beckett's P.O.V**_

* * *

She couldn't quite choose a word to describe how she felt; _hollow, shell shocked, malevolence, resentment, animosity, disconsolate, offended, violated, pissed off, and disbelieving. Seeing red _was probably the most accurate term. She was so completely outraged that she can't even account for those few moments when she attacked and threw Vulcan into the glass. One moment she was sitting down revealing the picture she had never wanted to see again. And the next…

"_She was pretty tasty."_

After the fire of rage and hatred engulfed her, she was vaguely aware of her attempt to push him through the mirror, while simultaneously willing the bastard to die under her chokehold. She barely registered the feeling of Castle's arms around her waist as her fist connected twice with something solid; the first nailed Vulcan right in the jaw, and the second, she would find out later; landed on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan's apology would have to wait as she lunged at him again. This time the feeling of a second set of hands landed on her shoulders. Realizing that she was being forced out of the room, she did the only thing she could think of; and started screaming profanity's towards him.

She regained her sense of awareness once she felt her feet hit the elevator. Red and unshed tears obstructed her vision, so she resorted to letting the memories of her mother run on playback through her mind. She couldn't break down, not here, and especially not now. Just a few more moments and she would be in the discreetness of her car where she could let her fears consume her without being seen by anyone, except for Castle that is.

She was beginning to wonder if being around him for as long as she had created some sort of sixth sense. She knew that he was in the elevator without even seeing or hearing him. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt him grab her arm and guide her out of the precinct and towards the parking lot. She thought she would never be more thankful for his presence than she was right now.

She honored Castle's request for the keys without a fight. Which shocked her, had she just willingly agreed to let Castle drive? She tossed the keys over the hood of the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

That's when all hell broke loose. Try as she might she couldn't stop the sobs once they started coming, her body shaking uncontrollably as angry tears streamed down her face. She had been waiting eleven years for some sort of justice, and in those years she had perfectly erected the walls that hid this side of her emotions. But all it took this bastard was six seconds to completely drain her of any self-control. She completely lost it. The façade had been shattered, along with the mirror which would probably come out of her paycheck; if Montgomery didn't fire her first.

She didn't realize the severity of her break down until she felt Castle's hand rest on her thigh. She intertwined their hands and held onto it as if it was a lifeline, silently begging him not to let her fall into that hole again. The one of longing and searching answers that she had been submerged in when her mom was murdered. She knew that if she fell into that depressing search again, she might never come back out.

After the emotional toll was spent, she felt her eyes begin to close against her will, just as she thought about giving into the exhaustion; she felt Castle's hand leave hers. Her lethargic state kept her from sitting up and snatching his hand back. Scared that he would leave her also, she tried to fight the sleepiness and sit up to beg him not to let go, but just as she built up the energy to protest, his hand reclaimed hers. She let out a shaky breath of relief and let the darkness claim her.

* * *

The next thing she knew; she was sitting across the table from her mother, with cups of coffee sitting in front of them. She recognized the old diner as one that they used to visit all the time when she was younger.

"He cares about you, you know." Johanna started. "And as good as a Detective that you are, I'm surprised you're the last person to find this out."

Kate just laughed and rolled her eyes in response as she reached across the table to grab her mom's hand, not wanting to let her go again.

"Now see that, that eye roll right there, you inherited that from me. Your dad was not so pleased." Johanna joked as she squeezed her daughters hand reassuringly.

"Well between being oblivious to Castle's attempts, and not being able to catch the monster that tore this family apart; maybe I'm not as good as a detective as you think I am." Kate replied sullenly.

"Now, now," she started standing up to take her daughter in her arms, "I was teasing about that. You and I both know that you make one heck of a detective, and I am so proud of how far you've come."

"I just don't want to you let down again."

"You never have, nor will you ever let me down, you hear me?"

Kate just nodded against her shoulder. Johanna kissed her forehead and pulled back to look her straight in the eyes.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything for you mom."

"Don't go down that road again. You'll find him soon enough; just don't lose yourself along the way." She finished as she wiped the tears off of Kate's cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you again either."

"You won't; I'll always be right here." She said as she laid a hand over Kate's heart.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, and no more slamming people into windows."

Kate smiled at her moms antics as Johanna turned to leave; she stopped right before she reached the door and turned around.

"Give your dad a hug for me."

"I will."

"And Castle too, he deserves it."

"Why do I get the feeling that he tricked you into asking me?"

He mother just laughed as she turned back and walked out of the diner

* * *

She was startled awake by a familiar hand squeezing her knee and voice calling her name. "Kate?"

She collapsed back into her seat once she realized her mom was nowhere to be found. But sat up quickly as she took in her surroundings and realization began to sink in. _He couldn't of could he?_

"Don't worry I called ahead." She heard him say.

"How did you?" She stopped partly from lack of being able to finish that though and then from Castle cutting her off.

"Esposito." _I should have known._

"Why?" _Why what? Why did he do this? Why is he so thoughtful? Why does he do all of this for me? Well, I guess mother does know best._

"Because I know if something like this happened with Alexis that I would want her to come to me first, and I secretly hope that she would be in need of the comfort only a dad can provide."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, or Castleness may have been a better description. On impulse and out of true gratefulness she leaned over and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. She chose to ignore how right his arms felt around her waist; and hoped out the car. With and encouraging hand she felt him propel her forward slightly. She stepped up to her dad to make good on the second half of the promise to her mom.

* * *

**_Well on a scale of 1 - 10? I think I couldv'e done alot better, but I want to hear what you think._**

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

I'm guessing that most of you have seen the spoiler that sorta disproves my theory, but I'm going to keep going with this story because.

**_You all are freaking amazing! I got so much feedback on this I feel like I owe you all like 30 chapters, but lets just see what all I can get done before monday. IS IT MONDAY YET!_**

**_I got a variety of comments; from different p.o.v's to just continuing what I have with Castle and Beckett. I appreciate all the reviews!_**

**_But the winner for this chapter is (drumroll please)_**

**_I present Jim Beckett's P.O.V_**

**_Disclaimer: I think the fact that my theory kinda got disproved by a spoiler, means that I didn't write the actual script, so therefore I don't own._**

* * *

For the earlier part of the night, it was quite a peaceful evening. He had been somewhat on high alert when he had received the call from Kate the day before briefly explaining what had happened that morning, and that she was jumping back into the case head first. He knew the last time she had turned back to the case, she had called him in need of comfort. And if he knew anything about his daughter; she should be calling soon, searching for exactly that.

He owed it to her; not to call her out on opening it up again, and tell her that he thought it was a bad idea, or how he thought that it would only lead to more disappointment. So he kept his mouth shut, knowing that he couldn't stop the unstoppable. Once she had her mind set on something, stopping her would take an entire army, if not more. Despite his own resentment and regret, as much as he had tried to forget about all of it; he had to be there as a shoulder to cry on. He had to be there for her, just like she was for him all those years ago; saving him from himself when the alcohol induced lifestyle threatened to take over.

So now here he was sitting on the living room floor, flipping through some old photo albums waiting for the phone call that was certain to come. He had held off on dinner, thinking an invitation would come with the call. Talking over dinner, gave them something to occupy themselves with during the awkward silences when neither knew what to say.

He could not deny that their relationship had been strained after his decline into alcoholism. He even knew that he was mostly to blame for those moments of silence caused by not wanting to say what was on their mind, in fear of opening up old wounds, or stepping on each other's throats. Through it all, though, she had stayed his 'Katie' and he would try his damnedest to make up for the lapse that he had caused, he would be there for her from now on.

Checking the clock he realized it was nearing nine o'clock, and that she should have called by now. Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call her himself; it rang signaling that his day of waiting had come to an end. Without checking the caller i.d he answered:

"Where do you want to meet Katie?"

"_Actually, sir, it's Richard Castle, I'm the guy…" _A voice answered instead of Kate's.

"Oh, writer monkey, I assume?" Jim cut him off.

"_How did you know, wait, Kate talks about me doesn't she?" _He could hear the eminent smile in the writer's voice and noticed Kate was right in saying that he had a child like attention span.

"Speaking of my daughter, I'm assuming she's with you, can I speak with her?"

"_May," _He heard Rick whisper quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"_Well, it's just, never mind," _assuming that Rick had thought better of finishing that sentence, he continued. "_You see Mr. Beckett something happened today, and long story short; she's asleep right now, and it's probably in her best interest that she stay that way."_

"Kate's right you are a smartass." Jim said after the true meaning of Rick's slip had hit him.

"_Huh?"_

"You corrected my grammar." He stated obviously.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry; my brain just isn't using its best manners right now."_

"That's quite alright, when can I expect you?"

"_How did you know that's what I was calling about?"_

"Kate tells me you're a father also," He waited until he heard the affirming remark, and then continued. "So I'm assuming that if you were in my shoes; you would be hoping for your daughter to come see you."

"_More than anything."_

"As long as I know we're seeing eye to eye," He paused, taking a breath pondering what he was going to say next. "Just get her here safely; she's already been through enough."

"_I understand sir." _He heard him answer before the line clicked off.

He began to wonder if there was actually more going on between those two, then Kate had let on. He sat back down on the couch and tried flipping through the TV channels to keep his mind occupied. After those attempts were deemed unsuccessful; he headed towards the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza to throw in the oven, knowing that Kate had probably been running on nothing but coffee all day. While the pizza was cooking; he started looking back through the photo album again, when he came across his wedding picture. He remembered how nervous he had been through the entire ceremony, and that nervousness had caused his hands to shake so badly that he had dropped the ring while trying to put in on her finger.

His eyes squinted up at the corners as a smile crossed his features. He chuckled softly before he spoke to the empty room.

"Help her Jo, she needs you."

The oven beeped just as he heard a car pull up outside. He pulled the pizza out, and headed out the door. As he walked down the front porch steps he saw his daughter sit up in the passenger seat and take a look around. When she caught his eyes he just smiled and nodded as if answering the unspoken question playing in her mind, "_Castle?" _he saw her say a couple words to him then lean over to give him a quick hug before stepping out of the car. He knows that she thinks he didn't notice Rick's hand guiding her towards him. He chose to ignore it though, for at the moment all he could focus on was his daughter, safe in his arms.

"Welcome home Katie."

"Thanks dad." He tries to ignore the shakiness in her voice, even thought it was somewhat muffled by his shoulder.

As they break apart he reaches over to shake Rick's hand out of gratitude, then wraps an arm around his daughter's shoulders and guides her into the house.

* * *

_**So there you have it, and yes I will see if I can squeeze in a Ryan and Esposito chapter, Monday is just coming up so fast!**_

_**Anyways I wrote this one kinda fast, I don't know if I got the phone convo. just right so let me know!**_

_**Thanks for reading kids,**_

_**Much Love**_

_**-AnnaLee**_


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

OMG! Castle in one freaking hour! I had to get this up for you all, because this will 99.9% likely be my last chapter, hence Knockdown is on in less than ONE HOUR! So speculation after that would probably prove no point. Unless I do a follow up or something, we'll see.

**_Anyways here it is. Esposito and Ryan's (and kind of Montgomery's) P.O.V. I'm not really happy with this, so I might make adjustments later. Just keep a heads up for it._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned, why would I be freaking out over this episode right now? I would have already seen it, there would be no need for this story and... you know what. Nope it's not mine._**

* * *

If it had been anyone else looking through the mirror of the observation room, they would have described the scene as just another routine interrogation. But these two knew it was anything but that, in fact it was probably the farthest thing from it. They knew how much this one meant, and that Beckett wanted this one with a vengeance. That's why they were in the room to begin with; to act as moral support for their, for all intents and purposes, sister; and to make sure it went off without a hitch.

However, even the two trained detectives, couldn't catch the warning signs fast enough. The impact of a body into the glass had the duo jumping to the back of the room, in fear of being hit by shattered glass. When they felt no shards hitting their skin, they looked up to find the window still somewhat intact, just looking a little worse for wear. Deciding to jump in before the whole window fell through, the two turned their attention to each other, contemplating their next move, only for a moment before sprinting the short distance to put a stop to the ordeal.

"Castle, grab her would you?" Esposito shouted as they busted through the door. Knowing that he was probably the only one she would forgive for physically trying to stop her. Seeing Castle struggle with tying to find the right approach, he nodded to Ryan to take initiative. The duo got a hold of Vulcan rather easily; he wasn't putting up much of a fight, knowing that he would risk more charges if he did, but it was probably in his best interest that they were in between him and Beckett.

Ryan stumbled forward slightly as he took a blow to his right shoulder. _"Damn, I forgot Beckett can pack a punch, that one's gonna bruise." _

Montgomery had picked the right time to look up from his phone call to the Mayor's office. Seeing Beckett slam him into the glass had him up and out of his chair, forgetting all about the Mayor or the fact that he hadn't hung up. He rushed in to see Beckett land two punches, only one however hitting its mark. Seeing Castle almost lose his grip, he grabbed her by the shoulders and helped Castle escort her to the elevator.

Ryan and Esposito sat Vulcan back down and stuck their heads out of the door, catching the last glimpse of Castle and Beckett before the elevator doors slid close. Figuring that the suspect wasn't going anywhere for a while, they stepped out into the hallway to meet the Captain halfway.

"So what now?" Ryan spoke up. Once they got over the shock that came with seeing Beckett lose complete control.

"Finish questioning him, he knows more than he's letting on. Maybe we'll get a confession out of him, and hopefully he won't press assault charges." The Captain answered in a stern controlled voice, this case was having an effect on everyone, some just knew how to hide it better.

"Well he might, if we go back in there and finish what she started." Esposito countered, clenching his fists in anger.

"Hey, I want to shoot this scumbag just as much as you do, but harassing your only lead won't get us anywhere closer to solving this. Now go do your job," He paused considering his next words. "For Beckett."

The turned to go back after he offered his closing advice, when Esposito's phone rang, alerting him of a new text message. He read it then turned the phone so Ryan could as well. After they found the address, and made sure Beckett was okay; the two shared a look, mentally preparing themselves for this, and opened the door.

"So Mr. Simmons," Esposito started.

"Are you confessing to the murder of Johanna Beckett?" Ryan continued.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up now. First that bitch tries to throw me through a window, and then you come up in here and accuse me of murder. What kind of place are you running here?"

"One that doesn't take bull from people like you, now answer the question!" Esposito threatened.

"I never said I killed her."

"Then what was your involvement?"

They both knew this guy was up to his eyeballs in involvement and cover-ups. He'd dug his hole deep, and now they had to figure out how to get him out of it, with the info they needed.

"Look, boss just had me following her around for a few months, to get her routine down." The duo shared a look of ascendancy, they had him now. They turned back as he continued "To see what she knew about our arrangement, you know?"

"And," Ryan prodded.

"And what, that's my involvement. I've told you all I know; now I believe I'm free to go right?"

"Yeah, to a holding cell, stand up." Esposito commanded as he stood him up and slapped the cuffs on him.

"For what?" He questioned in disbelief.

"You just admitted to being an accessory to a murder, plus you just piss us off."

Ryan followed him out but the two took their separate ways as he headed towards the Captain's office.

"Did you get him?" He asked hopefully.

"As an accessory, for right now; but we'll get more soon enough." Ryan paused as the Captain nodded his head in acceptance. "I'd never be able to do it."

With no explanation needed the Captain answered, "I would probably have put him all the way through the window myself."

Ryan smiled slightly at this, with the assurance of knowing that they all had her back no matter what once she returned; he headed back towards the murder board to face the face of her mom once more in hopes of finding the answer.

* * *

_**So whose p.o.v did you think I did the best on? I'd like to know, cause I'm not sure I'm happy with Jim's or this one, but you should be the judge of that.**_

_**Thanks for reading kids,**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


End file.
